


【梅咕哒】恶魔心脏

by elllt



Series: all咕哒子 [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elllt/pseuds/elllt
Summary: 好想要心脏啊！（发出没有头发的声音）





	【梅咕哒】恶魔心脏

"先回去也可以哦。"这么对从者说的master将手从敌方恶魔的胸膛抽出。

紫色的血液从指尖嘀嘀嗒嗒滑落，粘腻的感觉让她皱眉，甩了甩手，她又将手插进下一具尸体内摸索，"接下来我一个人就行。到饭点了来个人叫我。"

那数量庞大的恶魔尸体，堆叠在一起仿佛像山一般，对早已经熟练的master来说，不过几个小时的工作量罢了。

......

"没有呢......"恋恋不舍地将手从最后一具尸体上抽出，粘稠的血液和紧致的肌肉吸附着master的手，发出"啵"地一声。

"看来这就是今天的收获了。"她有些绝望地看着马修怀中个位数的心脏，"辛苦你了，多亏了马修帮我搬尸体，提前做完了。"

"我的身体没问题，前辈才是，连续工作了这么长时间。"只不过是单纯的体力活而已，master虽然想这么说，但积累的疲惫让她连逞强的力气也懒得提起。

朝马修笑了笑，她干脆就这么坐在尸体上，有气无力地垂下肩膀，"累死了，马修你先回去吧，我已经不想动了......啊，也拒绝你把我抱回去！"

耍赖般倒在尸体上，不久后她听到马修渐渐淡去的脚步声。

柔软冰冷的肉体触感无话可说，但并不平坦。随意堆叠的尸体之间留着空隙，躺在上面的master有些难受地翻了个身，却不打算起身。

连日的疲惫让她不由闭上眼睛小憩一会，然后沉沉睡去。

......

朦朦胧胧中，好像在追着一只恶魔，不停不停不停在它后面跑着，尽力前伸的手指勾住了它的尾巴。恶魔因此停了下来，转过身朝她露出扭曲的笑脸。

被吓到的她下意识狠狠攥紧了手，手中的尾巴也被拧成结。  
"啊疼疼疼疼——！！"

逐渐恢复的视野中，梅菲斯托托着自己的尾巴，眉间紧锁地吸着气，显然是被她拽得疼极了。

"你怎么来这了？"这么问的master才注意到周围是熟悉的墙壁，"这里是我的房间？"

"是的哟。"梅菲斯托恹恹地回复道，尾巴尖无精打采地垂在床上。

"梅菲斯托送我回来的吗？谢啦。"内心狠狠谴责一番薄弱的警惕心，她双手撑在床垫上直起上半身朝梅菲斯托道谢。

或许是master的错觉，梅菲斯托笑容里仿佛带着嘲讽。但其言语与往常并无不同，一如往常般从中无法感觉到真心的语调和只有癫狂感的笑声，"Master累倒了可不行哦，要钟吗？呼哈哈哈哈哈！"

"我可不想每天被炸醒。"揉了揉额角，她在噪音中彻底清醒过来，被迫醒来的怨气淤积于心，又看到与恶魔相似面容的梅菲斯托，直白的话语便脱口而出，"要不是你们恶魔的心脏太难狩猎我能累成这个样子吗！"

被迁怒的梅菲斯托愣了一秒后弯腰大笑，master也意识到了自己的失礼，正想道歉时梅菲斯托托起她的下巴，凑近她的脸，"真是粗心大意的master呢，恶魔梅菲斯托费勒斯可不是恶魔哦？"

滑稽的笑脸让本想道歉的master改变了主意，心情变得烦闷起来。明明就不应该笑，明明不是真心的笑，明明想让你......

master抿唇将不合时宜的思绪压下。她伸出手，将手掌心抵在梅菲斯托的左胸膛，"但也可以是恶魔对吧？对我来说，只要有心脏就是恶魔呢......梅菲斯托要不要试试？"

"哦呀哦呀，master你神志不清了吗？"偏头避开梅菲斯托伸出的手，她消耗了一枚令咒，翻身将梅菲斯托固定在床上。

居高临下地看着现在也笑着的梅菲斯托，master拉下他上衣的拉链，"拖你的福，我现在非常清醒，但是非常不高兴。"

"哈哈哈哈，看来我今天不走运啊哈哈哈哈！"梅菲斯托放松了身体，饶有兴趣地看着她用小刀划开自己的皮肉。

"......你不反抗吗？"随意扯过梅菲斯托的羽毛，master一边擦拭着喷涌的血液，一边问他。

"就算是我也不想领教三枚令咒的威力。"尽管master避开了主要的动静脉，但梅菲斯托的声音依然变得虚弱，发出的笑声也如心脏鼓动一般低沉。

"安心吧，之后会给你补魔。作为补偿，多要点也是允许的。"master轻轻划开心包膜，看到了梅菲斯托的心脏，"什么啊，这么普通。"

"失望了吗，master？"试图起身的梅菲斯托再次被master压倒，强迫交换了几次唾液。

"意料之中。"master抬起头，心满意足地眯起眼睛，说出的话却依旧毫不客气，"毕竟只是个小丑。"

"正是如此，在下只是个小丑！"

"......不想被我压坏心脏就给我闭嘴！"跳动的心脏一下一下蹭在身上，轻柔而又有规律，尤其是当梅菲斯托说话的时候，总让她想要......

......咳。


End file.
